legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Frozen Sea
The Frozen Sea is a Raid Event scheduled to start on December 1, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on December 7, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the eighty ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and forty fifth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at December 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Highest Reward Card has PWR 36 * 1%, 5% and 10% Freia LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Divine Rune Dragon (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Hostile Deimos Hellion (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Immortal Count Tepes (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Finalized Trigleam (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Reward Cards * Antipodean Aslecia (Fire PWR 36 LR) * Magna Glacies (Forest PWR 30 Defense LR) * Cruel Goddess Agrona (Water PWR 28 LR) Prologue The icy mountain in the island kingdom of Zelai was starting to melt. Dripping water and running streams could be heard from every cliff and path. Then, there was a brief moment of silence filled with tension, like that before a battle. Finally, a tremor struck with such strength it seemed to originate from the planet's core. The rumbling made several glaciers shatter, unleashing the pooled water to create an unprecedented sight of waves crashing down the mountain. The fluid avalanche broke through the frozen surface of the ocean, and a blue-skinned giant rose from the cracks. She was Magna Glacies, Zelai's guardian spirit. As dangerous as she was beautiful, she awoke in times of danger to save the kingdom's people. However, this sudden thaw was decidedly unnatural, caused by the extraordinary rage of the country's princess, Aslecia. ...... An ally had delivered a letter addressed to you from a minister of Zelai. He said the former king had passed away and the current ruler, his daughter, was rampaging. His choice of words conveyed the severity of their plight while stressing they wanted your help in her placation rather than her elimination. The rampage was above all a desperate bout of self-sacrifice born from her concern for the country. Everything began with a structure called the Frost Barrier. Zelai was situated on an island in the northeastern corner of the world. The ferocity of its frigid, snowbound environment was exacerbated by a layer of compressed ice on the ground that was harder than steel. No normal human could reside there, but the residents had adapted by integrating ice into their very bodies over the course of eons. Even so, the cold wind carried all the way to the mainland. It was common that several of the coastal villages would lose lives every winter because of it. To combat this, the nations formed the Northeast Alliance and constructed a magical wall called the Frost Barrier to shut out the chill. This was done without the consent of Zelai, and the king vehemently opposed it. The barrier also blocked their trade ships from reaching the continent, a necessary means of procuring resources for survival their home lacked. However, he conceded the harsh reality of the lethal arctic winds, so they negotiated an agreement. For a set number of days in summer, the wall would be removed to allow Zelaian trade ships to pass. Unfortunately, this agreement was annulled with the king's death and the Frost Barrier had remained throughout the previous summer. Protests were met with the revelation that the Alliance only consented to the terms while he was alive, a dubious claim when considering the king's merciful nature. Of the Zelaians, the ruling Aslecia was most vocal about the controversy, yet all diplomatic efforts went ignored by the mainland. Zelai was now effectively isolated and, without the supplies they needed, their extinction was imminent. As a last resort, Aslecia turned to one of Zelai's ancient tomes. It contained a fire spell upon which her ancestors relied before their bodies acclimated to the cold. The strength of the flame depended on the user's emotion, such as the desire to warm their family or survive. As they fused with the ice, the region's biting winds became as comfortable as a gentle breeze, but the spell was regarded as lethal and thus taboo. Aslecia's use of it along with her ardent will meant she was not only putting herself at risk, but the lives of her people as well. Her enormous anger manifested as both a declaration of war upon the Alliance and a searing blade created by the forbiden spell. The sword's heat was so intense that it forcefully stirred Magna Glacies, and together they had set out to destroy the Frost Barrier. Before untold damage was done to both sides, the princess' rage had to be calmed. With a full grasp of the details, you headed for the northeastern sea to do just that. Epilogue "Please stop this!" Elimval's bitter plea echoed across the white surface as it creaked and groaned. The downfall of Zelai was nigh; the outer edges were already beginning to melt into the ocean. The rising temperatures not only pained the residents but also their guardian spirit, Magna Glacies. She knelt on one knee as water streamed down every inch of her massive form. All of this was caused by Aslecia and her refusal to relinquish the flaming sword, even as she too suffered. Your companion's cry was absorbed by the oppressive humidity and the tense silence soon returned, but it did draw Aslecia's gaze towards your party. She sighed with consignment and looked up at the sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks, ebbing away more of her life, and she spoke in a weary voice. "I want nothing more than to stop. But... but my anger yet burns!" With those words, the flaming sword in her grasp burst with renewed force. Still weeping but with a gentler expression, she then turned to Magna Glacies. "O great defender of Zelai, please accept my humblest apologies for involving you in my ruinous actions. I entrust my nation, my people, to you!" Then, she turned the sword upon herself. You ran to stop her as soon as you realized her intent, but it was too late. The fiery weapon pierced her breast in one smooth motion.There was the sound of sizzling steam, but it quickly faded as the contradictory fires of wrath were overwhelmed by the chill of regret. In the next moment, she liquefied into pure water and coursed for the sea. The small stream glistened brightly and mournfully as if bidding her home farewell with one last caress. The entire scene left everyone stunned. You could only stand in silence, struggling to process the emotions you felt. However, the changing environment did not permit much rumination. Winds blew, snow fell, and clouds gathered. Breathing too deeply brought a sharp pain to the chest. With the heat of the fire gone, the land of Zelai was rapidly reforming in the deep chill. "We must hurry, Hero!" The inhospitable cold of Zelai closed in around you. The Lightholders retreated back to their ships, their own priority for survival allowing you to do the same. The restored gale pushed you clear of the island before the waves could grow too rough. After reaching safety, you turned around to take one more look and saw a tall shadow. It was Magna Glacies. She was already half-submerged into the water and grasping the edge of the island. Then, step by step, she pushed it away from the continental coast... ...... One month later, the Frost Barrier was removed. Zelai's shift away from the mainland meant less cold air reaching it, rendering the magical wall no longer necessary. Of course, the members of the Alliance were reluctant, but they were sufficiently moved when you told them of Aslecia's final moments. Soon after, the Zelaian trade ships returned as usual. As for Magna Glacies, she returned to the center of the island and slumbered within the icy peak's eternal stillness... Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Frozen Sea